


Bun In The Oven

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: Amaya attempts to come up with a creative way of telling Mick that she's pregnant.





	Bun In The Oven

I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

AU: Len is alive! Everyone is happy.

 

 

It was safe to say Amaya felt like crap.

She knew why she felt like crap, she's pregnant after all. 

However, whilst she knows that she is with child, the father of said child, Mick Rory does not know that the woman he loves is pregnant and honestly Amaya hasn't got any idea how exactly she's going to tell Mick this.

 

Luckily, Sara is coming over at some point during the day and Amaya had already made up her mind that she would tell Sara what was going on to see if she could be of any assistance in helping her tell Mick the truth.

Fortunately, Mick had decided he was going out with Leonard on said day.

Amaya really doesn't want to know what those two had planned even though Mick had assured her it was nothing that illegal.

That being the stand out word that made Amaya simply shake her head and tell Mick that she really didn't want to know.

 

Knowing that Amaya hadn't been feeling all too great over the past week, Mick had carried her downstairs and left her on their couch and even stopped to drape a blanket over her.

“Later, honey.” He mutters to her in farewell, kissing the top of her head lovingly before heading out the door.

Once he's gone, Amaya sighs loudly and drops her head back to the pillow Mick had also left on the couch for her, looking up at the ceiling whilst resting her hand over her stomach.

She hopes to god that Sara has some suggestions.

 

They’re so cute.” Amaya smiles as she looks down into the pram that contains Sara Lance-Snart’s two, only a few month old babies. Michael and Laurel.

“They are. Michael reminds me so much of Leonard when he was a baby.” Sara grins down at her children as Amaya frowns.

“What?” She raises an eyebrow at her friend. 

“Long story. Back when we were on the Legends, before you came along. Our past selves were at risk of being wiped out so we went back in time and took our baby selves someplace safe and I was the one, with my friend Kendra to go and collect baby Snart.” Sara informs her as Amaya grabs her arm.

“Please tell me who had to collect baby Mick. Where they are currently and do they have evidence?” She almost begs Sara, who laughs.

“Sorry, no baby Rory. We had to grab teen Mick and if you wanna know more ask him yourself. He was there. Twice.” Sara smirks.

“I'll bring that up.” Amaya nods, biting her lip.

The reason she'd come out with Sara today was so she could finally tell someone a truth she'd been keeping to herself for many weeks now.

She figured her best friend would do.

She'd even considered telling Leonard and getting his advice, but she didn't want to put him in a position where he'd have to keep things from Mick.

“You should. Fun times.” Sara agrees, nudging Amaya with one arm.

“You okay?” She queries.

“Yes I'm fine.” Amaya replies calmly.

“Are you sure you're fine, you look freaked out. Ok. I know me meeting my husband as a baby was kinda weird but…”

“I'm pregnant.” Amaya says quickly, closing her eyes the instant the words are spoken out loud for the first time.

“You're what?” Sara gasps, turning to look at Amaya in surprise.

“You heard me.” Amaya sighs.

“Wow Amaya. Does Mick know? What did he say? Wait. He doesn't know does he.” Sara notes as Amaya raises her eyebrow at her.

“Is it that obvious that I haven't told Mick?” She questions.

“Well Mick hasn't hurried to get in touch with Leonard at any point or come round in the middle of the night to talk to Leonard so I'm figured you probably hadn't as this is the first I'm hearing about this.” Sara shrugs.

“I don't know what to do.” Amaya admits.

“Well. For starters you should be having this conversation with Mick not me.” Sara points out bluntly.

“I know. I know I meant. I don't know how to tell him. Should I what? Discuss the whole you lot meeting your younger selves then at the very end be like ‘by the way, I'm pregnant’? What did you do?” Amaya folds her arms.

“Well. Honestly. I didn't really get the chance to tell Leonard. He figured it out for himself. I was literally about to tell him and he just confronted me and asked me about it and I said yes. It was easy.” Sara admits.

“How did he react?” Amaya asks quietly.

“He was chill about it for like half an hour and then he started freaking out. Worrying that he was gonna turn out like his father. Worried that his criminal past would catch up to him and put the kids in danger. There was a lot.” Sara tilts her head to the side as a worried look crosses Amaya's face.

“Hey, don't worry about it. Mick loves you more than fire. He would do anything for you. Just talk to him about it.” Sara rests a hand on her arm.

“Unless…” She adds with a suggestive smile.

“What?” Amaya folds her arms as Sara continues to grin.

“I've just had an idea…”

 

This is never going to work Sara. Amaya thinks to herself several hours later when Sara and the kids had gone and she is stood in the kitchen alone, leaning against the counter.

The sound of the key in the door causes Amaya to freeze. 

This is it. She thinks to herself, a wave of nerves passing over her as Mick walks through the door, slamming it behind him as per usual.

(Even though if she ever asked him not to, he would always respond with a ‘did I slam it?’.)

“Vix?” He calls out to her, all expecting to see her on the couch where he'd left her.

“In here.” She calls back, causing him to spin around, dropping a rather large bag on the ground that makes a distinctive clatter.

“What's in there? Wait. Do I want to know?” She folds her arms as Mick shrugs.

“Snart wanted me to take it for today considering he's still baby-proofing his house. Funny enough he'd found a quarter of Blondie’s weaponry taped to their dining table. She'd completely forgotten about it.” Mick says with a light chuckle.

“You okay?” He questions with folded arms.

“Yes. I am. I feel better than I did this morning anyway.” She replies.

“Good. I'll make us dinner tonight. You go sit somewhere.” Mick says kindly, causing Amaya to smile. 

Moving slightly to let Mick approach the oven, leaning against another counter as he bends down toward it, frowning at the object inside of it.

“Open it.” Amaya suggests. Mick does so, lifting the literal bun Amaya has placed on the top shelf of the oven.

Amaya biting her lip as Mick looks at the bun in his hand before at Amaya.

“You want sandwiches tonight, honey?” He questions, causing Amaya to want to bury her head in her hands.

Perhaps tonight isn't the night to tell him. She thinks to herself as she just smiles and nods, Mick pulling a chair out for her and kissing the top of her head when she sits down.

“Coming right up.”

 

The next day, Amaya decides to try her method again.

Friday's Mick normally spends the entire day with Mick and doesn't return until the dead of night and leaves early in the morning.

Knowing he normally takes a snack with him in the morning, she prepares it late the night before in another bun, placing it in the oven before leaving a post it note on the front door telling him to look in the oven.

When morning comes, Amaya keeps her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep (well half pretending. It is early in the morning after all!) as Mick gets out of bed, feeling him toss even more of the duvet over her as he does so before heading down the stairs.

Seeing the note on the door, Mick moves in the direction of the oven once again, only to see, as he'd done the previous night a bun inside of it.

He decides he must research this method when he finds the time.

Is it supposed to make the sandwiches even better than they already are or something? He wonders to himself, smiling as he pulls it out, finding it already made up for him to take.

As he heads out of the door he wonders to himself how exactly did a somewhat ex-pyromaniac like himself find a woman as wonderful as Amaya.

 

Returning home later than he'd intended to that night Mick heads into the dimly lit kitchen.

He blames Snart entirely for why he's so late and if Amaya says anything he’ll be sure to tell her exactly that. 

Rummaging through the cupboards, Mick frowns as he can’t find the packet of buns that they keep in there.

Turning around, he eyes them in the oven again.

He's so hungry he doesn't even give a single thought as to why this is the third time he's found them in the oven.

Just eternally grateful that Amaya has left them somewhat out of him to eat!

 

Heading up the stairs, he sees Amaya wrapped up in a blanket on their bed.

Moving toward her, her smoothes her hair back, kissing her forehead.

“Thanks for the food, honey.” He smiles slightly, before turning to get ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Amaya just buries her head into the nearest pillow.

Sara's plan was indeed a terrible one.

She should have remembered that to Mick Rory food is food. Not hidden messages.

She’ll have to commence with a new plan, plan B. Amaya thinks to herself.

Or continue with plan A but perhaps with a few tweaks.

Surprisingly, what next comes to mind is words spoken once by Leonard Snart.

Make the plan. Execute the plan. Throw away the plan.

Perhaps throwing away the plan could even work in her favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you all so much for reading this. It was intended to be a simple oneshot but my iPad has like five percent battery left and I just wanted to post what I've got. There might be a part two I'm not sure. I'm accepting requests if anyone has any Mick/Amaya prompts they want to request. Please comment and tell me what you all thought of this and thanks again so much for reading :)


End file.
